Une véritable Mary Sue
by Vagabonde
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune femme belle, intelligente et mystérieuse débarque sur le bateau, ce n'est pas pour le plus grand plaisir de l'équipage.


_**B**onjour Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter aujourd'hui une surprenante révélation ! _

_**T**out le monde déteste les Mary Sue, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il y en a une dans One Piece ! Oui oui, j'ai pas fumé, il y a bien une femme belle, intelligente et mystérieuse sur le bateau des Mugiwara. Celui qui me contredit je le mets au fer ! Mais je vais vous faire une confidence : moi j'adore les Mary Sue. Bah oui, les femmes mystérieuse ça m'intéresse toujours !_

_**D**isclaimer : La Mary Sue la plus populaire ne m'appartient pas ! _

_**A**ttachez-vous bien les enfants, le tour de manège va bientôt commencer. _

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Une véritable Mary Sue…**

La porte s'ouvrit subitement, laissant apercevoir une jeune femme brune aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle était grande, elle était belle et elle inspirait le respect. Sous les regards de l'équipage, elle s'avança au milieu du pont. Presque aussitôt, ils se mirent en garde, se préparant à se battre. Des mains vinrent abaisser leurs armes. Elle alla s'asseoir.

Pourquoi était-elle là ? Une ennemie ne pouvait que rester une ennemie. Mais là, elle s'installait tranquillement, comme si elle était chez elle. Tout d'abord, elle annonça que le capitaine lui avait fait une chose horrible. Bien sûr le dit capitaine fut secoué par un cuisinier furieux. Mais le capitaine ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

- Tu m'as sauvée la vie alors que je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre.

Elle voulut intégrer l'équipage. Le capitaine accepta sous les cris de l'équipage.

La persuasion commença. Des mains apparurent près du capitaine et du petit renne et les chatouillèrent. Elle dut subir un interrogatoire, comme pour un entretien d'embauche par un long nez. Quand elle annonça que sa spécialité était le meurtre, le long nez pâlit et essaya de convaincre le capitaine. Cette femme était beaucoup trop dangereuse. Mais elle avait encore plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Elle déposa quelques bijoux forts luxueux et dit qu'ils pouvaient tout prendre. La jeune femme rousse fut à ses pieds, l'appelant désormais Onee-sama. Le cuisinier, un jeune homme blond, vint lui apporter une tasse de café ainsi qu'une déclaration d'amour. Ça la fit sourire.

Il n'en restait plus que deux à convaincre. Elle fit pousser des mains sur la tête du capitaine, rappelant la tête du petit renne. Le capitaine appela son subordonné qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Plus qu'un.

Celui-ci fut le plus difficile. Elle dut attendre Enies Lobbies pour qu'il l'accepte enfin. C'est à ce moment que la carapace de la jeune femme belle, intelligente et mystérieuse se brisa. Elle révéla sa plus grande peur, le Buster Call. Ils y échappèrent de justesse.

Ainsi commença une nouvelle amitié avec un nouveau membre de l'équipage. Il ne connaissait pas son histoire d'avant les Mugiwara et lui avait fait tout de suite pleinement confiance. Après Enies Lobbies, bien sûr. Il avait construit un nouveau bateau et l'équipage repartit pour de nouvelles aventures.

Un trait de caractère de la jeune femme se révéla au cours de l'aventure concernant Thriller Bark. Elle aimait le goût du risque. Et fait étrange pour une Mary Sue, Robin avait le don d'exagérer les situations dans un sens plutôt glauque.

* * *

_**V**oilà, c'est mon tout premier One-Shot. Ca me fait même bizarre d'avoir déjà terminé ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. _

_**(**Après une review de Seshoumaru, c'est vrai que Robin n'est pas une projection d'Oda-sensei (il aurait des soucis à se faire xD) mais ma vision d'une Mary Sue est disons, une femme qui s'insinue dans l'histoire en bousculant tout sur son passage et qui est assez mystérieuse, elle connaît presque tout sur tout (faut pas oublier que Robin résout souvent des énigmes insolubles durant leurs aventures (ex : Skypia xD)). La dernière phrase sous-entend aussi que ce n'est pas une "parfaite" Mary Sue. Bref, après tout, chacun son opinion !**)**_

**M**esdames et Messieurs, le spectacle est terminé. Veuillez vous dirigez vers la case "Go" et m'envoyez plein de jolies petites reviews !

_**M**erci de m'avoir lu ! _


End file.
